This invention relates to method and apparatus to remove the accumulated liquids from hydrocarbon producing wells to improve production. Many hydrocarbon producing wells produce both gas and liquids such as water, oil and condensate. A mixture of these fluids flow from a subsurface formation through casing or tubing to the surface facilities. The liquid is entrained as droplets in the gas flow. Part of the entrained liquid will drop out of the flow due to insufficient velocity of gas. The liquid will accumulate in the bottom of the wellbore, and will ultimately build up to a height to exert a hydrostatic pressure which may be large enough to reduce the production rate or completely stop production. This condition is referred to as "well loading" in this patent application.
It is therefore advantageous to periodically remove part or all of the accumulated liquid from producing wells. By removing the liquid which has accumulated in the well, the hydrostatic pressure exerted by the accumulated liquid against the producing formation pressure will be reduced. Thus the fluid from the formation will enter the wellbore at much higher velocity and the gas will carry the produced liquids to the surface more effectively.